The present invention relates to a lens mount for frameless eyeglasses.
Various lens mounts for frameless eyeglasses are known from prior art as briefly discussed in the following, all of which have in common that the design is complex, the components of which are complicated in production and prone to faults in assembly.
Thus, for example, an arrangement is known in which a pair of bolts is provided at the edge of an eyeglasses lens in the region of the temple, both of which penetrate the lens and are joined in common to the temple via one or two bridging members, the intention of the arrangement of the two bolts spaced away from each other to locate the lens by means of a corresponding nut being to prevent twisting of the temple relative to the lens.
Although another known mount for an eyeglasses lens comprises only one bolt penetrating the lens in its edge region and is likewise located by means of a nut, a notch is ground into the edge of the lens to safeguard against twisting. Inserted fitted in this notch is a locking pin which the same as the bolt is fixedly connected to the temple. By this arrangement of bolt and locking pin the lens is held in place at two points relative to the temple to prevent twisting of the lens.
Accordingly, solutions thus read from prior art which although they prevent twisting of the lens relative to the temple they necessitate, however, precise positioning in production and assembly by the arrangement of at least two locating points. The configuration of known arrangements involves multiple parts and is thus expensive in production.